


New people, new places

by hkandi



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fun at a medical conference, Gen, M/M, On the road!, R&R, Support, trying new things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hkandi/pseuds/hkandi
Summary: Margaret and Hawkeye are sent to a medical conference, where they make new friends with other attendees, and Hawkeye helps Margaret be a little more open minded than usual...
Relationships: Margaret "Hot Lips" Houlihan & Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Fic In A Box





	New people, new places

**Author's Note:**

  * For [In_Flagrante_Delicto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Flagrante_Delicto/gifts).



(I don't own any characters etc etc)

"Radar," Colonel Blake said, poking his head out into the area outside of his office, "ask Hawkeye and Margaret --"

"Captain Pierce and Major Houlihan are on their way to your office," Radar said, talking over the colonel.

"- to come to my office," Blake continued.

"I'll hold down the front office while you meet," Radar said.

"Hold down the front office while we meet, will you?" Blake asked, looking at the younger man. He paused, and shook his head slightly before returning to his office.

"What is it now, Henry?" Hawkeye asked as he entered, Margaret following behind him.

"Have a seat," Blake said, motioning to the chairs in front of his desk. 

They sat, and studied him as he shuffled papers around on his desk, looking for something.

"Well?" Margaret sighed. "I was in the middle of taking inventory. Is this about the shipment of morphine we've been asking about?"

"Not yet," Blake admitted. "HQ is still keeping us in the dark about it. 'It'll be here soon,' they keep saying."

"They've been saying that for weeks!" she sighed, throwing her hands up in frustration.

"That's headquarters for you," Hawkeye quipped. 

Blake shook his head. "No, I've got good news for you for once!"

"The war is over and we're going home?" Hawkeye suggested. He stood up and bowed deeply. "Well, it's been nice, folks."

"Pierce, sit down," Blake said. "It's not that. You're going to Seoul!"

"I'd rather go home," Hawkeye said.

"Oh, hush," Margaret said, turning her attention back to their commanding officer. "Who's going to Seoul?" she asked.

"You," Blake said, motioning to them. "Both of you."

His guests exchanged a look.

"Look, Henry, when I said I wanted some R&R, I meant on my own. Away from work. You know, real, actual R&R. Rest and relaxation, not conferences and Uncle Sam," Hawkeye said.

"Pierce, this is out of my hands," Blake sighed. "There's no arguing about this, you're both going."

"I think it will be a good opportunity," Margaret said, sitting straighter. "I haven't been to one in a while, and they're so informative!"

"See?" Hawkeye said, looking at Blake. "She went to a conference last year, and had time away with Frank a few months ago, she's had her fun. I want mine."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Margaret scowled at him. "I can have as much fun as I want, when I want, with who I want."

"You don't have to tell me," Hawkeye said, holding up his hands. "I won't get in your way. Especially if I'm not sent."

"You're going," Blake reminded him. "Radar!" he called out. "Can you bring --"

"Here's the conference information and the travel reservations," Radar said, entering with a file.

"- the conference information and the travel reservations," Blake said as Radar was talking over him. "Oh. Good. Thank you."

Radar nodded.

"I love it when you take care of business," Hawkeye laughed, and Radar shook his head as he returned to his own work area.

"Can we focus," Margaret reminded them. "The conference?"

"A medical conference," Blake said. "For a few days. A posh hotel, a lot of talks. We were asked to send a representation to attend, mingle, learn a thing or two."

"Well, that sounds like a great break," Margaret said, smiling. "A few days away from here, in a nice setting, in nice clothes, learning new skills and talking to others!"

"Not to mention the food, the drinks, the other company," Hawkeye added, reflecting on it. "If I don't have a choice, I might as well make the most of it and take advantage of the hospitality. Are other battalions sending their people?"

"Not just battalions," Blake said. "Other countries. It's a big deal with the allies. I want you to take this seriously," he cautioned.

"Of course we will," Margaret said.

"I was talking to Hawkeye," Blake said, looking at him.

"Me? I'll be on my best behavior," Hawkeye said. "I'll attend, I'll learn, I'll make some new friends."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Blake sighed. "Take this seriously, alright?"

Pierce nodded as he stood. "Henry, you have nothing to worry about. It'll be fine, scout's honor."

_________

"A conference?" McIntyre asked as they settled in to try to relax in their tent that night. He whistled at the news. "Boy would that be nice!"

"I know," Hawkeye agreed, topping up their drinks. He sat back in his chair and pulled his red robe a little tighter. "I was just as surprised. Admittedly, I wasn't as into the idea at first, but it grew on me."

"The time away from here?" McIntyre asked.

"The food and drink," Hawkeye said, raising his glass in a toast. "But I thought conferences were on hold for a a while after the last one ended in a big fight?"

McIntyre shook his head as he drank, scowling slightly at the taste. "That's just what happens when too many psych doctors get together and drink too much. When do you leave?"

"In a few days. We need to get the rotation together and make sure there's coverage available elsewhere if needed. Hopefully the war takes a pause while so many of us are in Seoul."

McIntyre chuckled. "If only. Give us all some time off." He rubbed his chin in thought. "Say, you should bring back some of those snacks they have there, you know the ones, in the red bag..."

"The little round ones, with the crunchy parts on top?" Hawkeye recalled, and McIntyre nodded. "Sure. And I'll try to bring back as much of the alcohol from the conference as possible too."

"If the conference doesn't drink the hotel dry," McIntyre commented.

"The hotel? Try the whole city!" Hawkeye added, making the other man laugh.

Suddenly, Burns entered their tent, pouting, with Radar trailing behind him. 

"I can't believe this!" Burns shouted, arms crossed in front of him.

The other men exchanged a look, and Radar shrugged behind Burns.

"That the war is still going on?" McIntyre asked.

"Or that you actually made it through medical school?" Hawkeye offered.

"Ha, ha, so funny," Burns said, sarcastically. "No, that you're going to a conference!" He turned to Radar. "Tell me again why this knucklehead is going?" he asked, gesturing to  
Hawkeye. "I'm a major, he's just a captain!"

"Major trumps captain," Hawkeye agreed.

"See?" Burns said, nodding.

"Frank, your collar's on fire," McIntyre said, and Burns scowled at him.

"Colonel Blake was asked to send his chief surgeon," Radar informed him.

"I want to see evidence!" Burns sneered, and Radar held up a file

"Message from General Clayton in Seoul, to Colonel Blake, informing him of the conference," Radar said, and Burns snatched it, reading it over.

"Conference..." Burns read. "Seoul...Colonel Blake's top staff..." He looked at Hawkeye. "Top staff? You? Ha!"

"Top staff trumps major?" McIntyre offered, and Hawkeye shrugged.

"By all means," Hawkeye said, "take my job, my rank, my place in the war, and send me home."

"Anything else, sir?" Radar asked the major, and Burns sternly passed the papers back.

"No, there's nothing helpful there! You're dismissed. Scram!" Burns said, shooing Radar out.

"Oh, Frank, be nice," McIntyre chided him.

"Yeah, don't blame Radar for being the messenger," Hawkeye said.

"It's just not fair!" Burns whined. "You're going. And with Margaret," he pouted. "I should be going!"

"You?" Pierce asked, surprised. "You're terrible at big social events. You've said it yourself, you get all flustered and stay by yourself."

"But I'd be with her," Burns whined. 

"Except there's separate conference sessions for doctors and nurses Henry wants us to attend," Hawkeye said.

"I don't care," Burns pouted, again. "You always get to go!"

"You went to the last one, Frank," McIntyre reminded him. "And you fell asleep during one of the talks. We heard you snored so loudly they had to stop the presentation."

"I was ill!" Frank shouted.

"Fine, Frank, next war you can go to all the conferences," Hawkeye offered, and Burns huffed and stormed out, while the others continued to laugh.

_____

"Uh, Hawkeye?" Radar asked, entering the post-op ward and approaching the doctor, sidestepping a nurse passing by.

"Hmm?" Hawkeye asked, reading a patient's chart and making a note in it.

"Colonel Blake wanted me to remind you the jeep will be ready in an hour," Radar said. "You'll be driving yourself and the major, I hope that's okay?"

"Did our chauffer quit?" 

"Uh, no, sir, but we borrowed it the other week and it needs to be returned anyway, so..."

Hawkeye looked up at him and smiled. "It's fine, Radar, I was joking. It's not a problem. Let me just finish up with this chart and I'll get dressed."

"Yes, Hawkeye," Radar said, leaving to find Margaret.

One of the on duty nurses suggested he check the supply room, where he did in fact find her taking inventory.

"Lousy HQ, not sending us our supplies," Margaret sighed to herself as she made a note on her clipboard. "How on earth are we supposed to treat our wounded if we don't have what we need?"

Radar steeled himself. "Major?"

"What is it?" she barked, turning to him.

"The, the jeep for you and Captain Pierce to leave will be ready in an hour," Radar said, holding his own clipboard in front of him as a makeshift shield, just in case. "Colonel Blake wanted me to let you know."

Margaret took a deep breath and steeled herself. "Thank you, corporal. I'll be ready."

"Yes ma'am," Radar said, not releasing his breath until he had left and returned to the safety of his desk.

An hour later, and Margaret was closing up her tent.

"I just still can't believe you're going," Burns said, as he carried her overnight bag, following after her.

"Frank," Margaret sighed quietly, nodding at another nurse as they passed. "It's a conference, a professional conference. I hardly think you would find it exciting."

"But still," Burns whined as they approached the jeep.

"Madam," Hawkeye said, gesturing to the vehicle. "Your chariot awaits."

He took the bag from Burns and placed it in the back as Margaret took her seat, adjusting her uniform.

"You watch it there, mister," Burns said to Hawkeye. "Conference business only. You represent the 4077th, after all."

"I know, Frank," Hawkeye said. "We'll see you soon, mother. Don't wait up," he said, as he hopped in the drivers seat. "Ready?" he asked Margaret, who nodded.

"Ready."

Hawkeye waved as he put the jeep in drive and they set off, a few other staff members waving as they left the camp.

"Well," Margaret said as they drove. "I feel better already."

"And we've barely left home," Hawkeye commented. "This should be a good trip. Lectures, food, people."

"Finally interested in the lectures, I'm impressed," she said.

"It's something to do to pass the time til the bars open and I make some new friends."

"Oh, stop," Margaret sighed. "And already getting ahead of yourself? Who will it be this time? A blond, a brunette, or a redhead?"

"Ah, decisions, decisions. I'm keeping my options open."

Margaret rolled her eyes and looked at the scenery as they drove.

"You know," Hawkeye said, "the last time I was in Seoul, I met a nice captain from Nashville. We bonded over drinks and listened to country music all night as we talked and got to know each other better."

Margaret chuckled. "And where is she stationed?"

"He got his orders to return to the states a few weeks ago, sent me a letter once he got the news, and said he'll send me a postcard once he gets home. I hope he sends something scenic."

Margaret turned in her seat to look at him, surprised. "He? A man?"

"Sure," Hawkeye said, shrugging. "What of it?"

"You, and he? I thought....I thought you went for women, curvaceous, flirty, pretty women."

"I go for whoever I find appealing," Hawkeye said. "I just don't advertise it like that. And in a unit as small as ours, I don't have quite the range of options. Not that I'm complaining about the pretty company in our company."

Margaret sat in silence processing this news.

"Have you....did you...before here..." she asked, not quite knowing what she was asking.

"Back home?" Hawkeye suggested, and she nodded. "Sure, here and there. If the mood was right. People are people at the end of the day, Margaret."

"I, I'm not sure what to think about all this," she said.

"You don't have to say anything," Hawkeye said. "I'm just sharing it as a friend, since you asked."

Margaret nodded, distracted by her own thoughts for a few minutes before speaking. "As a friend, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, fire away."

"How do you know? Who to talk to?"

Hawkeye thought about this as he drove. "Sometimes, you just know. A wink here, a smile there. A comment that is open in some ways and you can take as you want, or pass and no harm done."

"I see." Margaret pursed her lips as she considered this. "I have to admit...I've considered, what it might be like, meeting someone....new."

"Interesting. Time away, a new chapter starts. And why not expand your horizons? And here we are, on our way to a city we're not at often, a conference with like minded professionals, and perhaps like minded people. Try something new!"

She laughed bitterly. "As if it will be that easy, what do you know?"

Hawkeye chuckled. "I know that if there's a chance, you should take it."

"We'll see," she said, shrugging slightly. "My focus is the conference, and the seminars."

"Conference during the day, fun at night," Hawkeye suggested, smiling.

__________

They arrived at their destination a little over an hour later and checked in to formally return the jeep.

"You'll be getting on that bus over there," a clerk told them, nodding to an olive green bus across the compound. "Some of our men are heading to Seoul on it to head elsewhere, and a few units have sent staff such as yourselves to get to the conference."

They nodded and Hawkeye grabbed both their bags as they walked over.

"I know it's time away from home," Hawkeye said, "but I'm dreading all the hobnobbing we'll have to do."

"Says the one who wants to get out there and meet new people," Margaret said, quietly.

He sighed. "If only there was an easier way to make new allies..."

Margaret put a large smile on her face. "Behave," she said as they walked, smiling and nodding at others they passed. 

"I am behaving," Hawkeye sighed. "I can behave perfectly while being perfectly miserable."

They approached the bus and an enlisted man took their bags, placing them in the back. They thanked him and headed to the front, stepping up into the bus.

Soldiers heading home were in the rear, relaxing or talking softly, some reading or writing letters. The front half of the bus was seemingly reserved for the officers heading to the conference, their dress uniforms a stark contrast to the soldiers' field uniforms in the back. 

"We're only waiting for a few more, so feel free to spread out a bit," the driver said to them as a greeting.

Hawkeye dropped down into a seat, putting his legs up as he sat with his back to the window. Margaret primly sat in the seat behind him, smiling and nodding at others across the aisle.

"Wake me when we get there," Hawkeye sighed, tipping his hat over his eyes.

"You'll have time to sleep tonight," Margaret hissed at him. "We should start going over the schedule for the conference."

"That can wait," Hawkeye sighed.

"Last guests arriving now!" they heard someone in the camp call out, and soon they heard the back door of the bus being shut, a sign all bags were on board.

"Hello!" a few voices called out. "Sorry we're last!"

Three new faces entered the bus, with a man and a woman taking the seat right behind the driver.

A sandy haired, friendly faced officer greeted Hawkeye as he took the seat in front of him.

"Hello," the man said.

"Pierce!" Margaret hissed, and Hawkeye tipped his cap up and looked at the man.

They kept eye contact for a long moment before the man introduced himself.

"Sam Brown," he said, holding out a hand.

"Benjamin Franklin Pierce, but my friends call me Hawkeye," Hawkeye said, taking his hand.

"Hawkeye," Brown laughed. "Nice to meet you. Are you from here?"

"Korea? No, I'm from New England, but somehow found myself in these beautiful lands," Hawkeye quipped, and Brown laughed.

"I meant this unit," he clarified.

"We're from Mash 4077th," Hawkeye said. "This is Major Margaret Houlihan, our head nurse."

Brown reached over and extended his hand. "Nice to meet you, Major."

"Likewise," she said, smiling, and noted his attention returned to Pierce as she asked where he was from.

"A regiment a little over an hour from here, but originally from Ontario."

"Canada? Nice place," Pierce commented, and the men fell into discussion about their home areas as the bus took off.

Margaret fell into discussion herself with some officers around her, but laughed to herself as she heard Hawkeye ask Brown if he wanted to review the conference schedule...

________

"Next stop, main Seoul US army base," the driver called out as they neared their destination. "Please put all trays in your upright position."

Hawkeye sighed and stretched as the bus pulled to a stop. "Finally."

"Now we just have to swap for a nicer ride to the conference itself," Brown sighed.

"Captain Brown," one of his original companions called out as they got off the bus, "we should check in back home."

"Right," he agreed, turning to Hawkeye and Margaret. "If you'll excuse me, duty calls. I have to call and check on the status of a patient, see if I need to review the orders and change anything."

The others nodded and went to get their bags.

"He seems nice," Margaret commented.

"Who?"

"Captain Brown, that's who," Margaret sighed.

"I suppose."

"You suppose? You spent the whole trip talking to each other!"

Hawkeye laughed. "I didn't realize we were so fascinating to you. He's nice company."

"Maybe more?"

"Maybe more," Hawkeye agreed. "If nothing else, he's easy on the eyes."

They walked towards several nicer vehicles that were taking the officers to the hotel, and had just put their bags in the back of the last one when an ambulance bus arrived, sirens blazing.

"What happened?" Hawkeye asked a soldier running past them. 

"Mortar rounds, messy business, a number of casualties," the man shouted back.

"I'm going to head over and see if I can help," Hawkeye called out.

"I'm coming too!" Margaret responded, turning to their vehicle. "If you can't wait, just leave our bags," she called out to the driver.

They left their hats and jackets with their bags and ran over to where the wounded were being unloaded and triaged.

Hawkeye and Margaret introduced themselves to the other medical officers.

"Glad you can help out, these boys seem rough," a doctor said, lifting field dressing up on one soldier.

Hawkeye rolled up his shirt sleeves as he knelt down by a soldier in a stretcher, lifting up some field bandages himself. "Abdominal wound, move him in and we'll get it cleaned out more to get a better view."

A short time later, and he and Margaret were being shown inside and directed where they could scrub up and change.

"Fancy seeing you here," a voice said, and Hawkeye looked up as he was putting on surgical gear. 

"I'd ask if you're stalking me, but I'm flattered to even think that you are," Hawkeye quipped.

Brown laughed. "I could say the same. I heard the news as I was finishing up with my own wounded by phone and thought I'd see if more help was needed."

"You and me both," Hawkeye agreed. "Or, I'm just trying to delay getting to the conference."

"You and me both," Brown said, parroting Hawkeye, who laughed.

"Ready, doctors?" someone called out, and they finished their preparations and headed into the operating room.

"Margaret," Hawkeye greeted her as they began to work together.

The room was soon filled with sounds of surgery, orderlies running in and out with supplies, and requests for tools or suction.

"A little more suction," Hawkeye requested, and Margaret obliged. "I think we have all the shrapnel out of this kid."

"Some start to our time off," Margaret sighed. "This just reminds you that the war never stops."

"If only it did," Hawkeye agreed. "Then we could go home instead of a cushy Korean hotel."

"We haven't even gotten there yet," Margaret laughed, passing Hawkeye a suturing kit.

"And a shame that is, now that I have a friend," Hawkeye murmured.

Margaret looked at him in surprise, and his eyes locked onto her and smiled, eyes crinkling at the corners atop his surgical mask, before they returned to the patient.

"Is he?"

Hawkeye shrugged as he sewed. "I think so. A few hints were dropped, received, that sort of thing."

"Sitting side by side to read the schedule together on the bus didn't hurt," she said, shaking her head slightly. "I only hope to have half the luck," she murmured.

"Ah, never fear," Hawkeye said, "we've only met the tip of the iceberg of conference attendees."

______

"Thank you for all your help," the chief doctor of the base said to the small group in front of him. "I recognize you came for a conference and time away from work, so to speak, not to find yourselves back in the trenches."

"And in our fancy clothes," Hawkeye quipped, and the group laughed.

"It was our pleasure we were able to help," Margaret said, "though it was unfortunate it happened to those soldiers."

"All of whom survived thanks to so many skilled hands on deck," the doctor said. "The car is still here, so how about we finally get you all to the conference?"

They packed in, introducing themselves to each other in their small group.

Hawkeye, Margaret, Brown, one of his nurses, and two others had all met on the bus, but now there was a new addition to their group.

"Lieutenant Carla Kelly," a curly haired nurse with a wide smile and a slight southern drawl introduced herself.

She sat next to Margaret as they settled into the car.

"Major Margaret Houlihan, the 4077th."

"3099th," Carla said.

"You're a long way from home," Margaret commented, and Carla laughed.

"Aren't we all? But, true. Our CO did everything possible to get us to this conference. Not that I'm complaining, I haven't had a break from duty in forever!"

"Who else is with you?" Margaret asked.

"Our chief surgeon, he's part of a panel, and another nurse," Carla said. "They were in another car and went ahead, I decided to stay and jumped out to help out at the last minute."

"That was noble of you," Margaret commented, smiling, and Carla returned the smile. Margaret felt her insides flip and butterflies begin.

"Thank you, but it's just our job as busy nurses," Carla commented. 

The car took off, and they talked shop the entire way to the hotel, where the car's inhabitants spilled out.

"I have your bag," Hawkeye said to Margaret as they stood on the sidewalk.

"Thank you," she said, turning to Carla. "Lieutenant Kelly, Captain Pierce. Our chief surgeon at the 4077th."

"Nice to meet you," Carla said.

"Likewise," Hawkeye said. "I'd shake your hand but mine are full."

"I can take mine if it's too much trouble," Margaret said, but he shook his head. 

"It's fine," he assured her. "You lead the way to check in, I'm sure they'd prefer to see your face than mine."

She rolled her eyes but agreed and they followed the rest of their carload into the hotel and to the registration desk.

"Houlihan, Pierce, 4077th," one of the registration officers confirmed a few minutes later. "For the full duration of the conference. Your schedules, your room keys, your passes for the speaker dinners."

"There's multiple speaker events?" Hawkeye sighed. "I thought it was a one and done, then we could have some time on the town."

"There are two of them!" the registration officer said cheerfully, smiling and seemingly ignorant to all of his comments. "We have such great speakers this year!"

"I'm sure they'll be very interesting," Margaret said in agreement, before she turned to Hawkeye. "Come on, let's go to our rooms."

They called out a goodbye to the others, farther down the registration table, and caught the elevator.

"I'm in 602, you're 804," Margaret said, passing Hawkeye a key and his packet of information. She looked at her watch, a silver band on her right wrist. "There's a mixer in an hour, just enough time to shower and change. Come by my room in an hour to get me for it, don't be late."

"Scout's honor," Hawkeye said, as the elevator pinged upon reaching her floor, passing her bag to her.

Hawkeye soon found himself on the eighth floor, and let out a long exhale when he entered his room.

He set down his bag and opened the curtain, looking out over a bit of Seoul.

He studied it in silence for a moment, allowing some of the days' tension to begin to leave him.

Shaking his head, he turned to his bag and pulled out several dress uniforms, grateful that for once he had actually overpacked for a trip, as today's uniform was not at its best after all the travel and other adventures.

"A bathroom and shower all to myself for a few days," he mused as he changed for a shower. "I feel like a king."

Hawkeye let his mind wander as he allowed the warm water to flow over him, washing any last bits of that afternoon's casualties off of him.

His mind continued to go this way and that as he toweled off, putting on one of the hotel's fluffy white robes. He tussled his hair with the towel before draping it on a door and sat at the desk in the room, his chin in his right hand, propped on the desk.

Sighing, he reached for some of the hotel's stationary and grabbed one of his own pens, and began to write a letter home.

"Dear Dad," he began, pausing. "Business over here is as brisk as ever. But, I bet you can't guess where I am?" he wrote, laughing to himself. "Then again, the name of the hotel at the top of this paper probably gives you a big clue. The big guys have sent me here to a conference to learn how to sew up the boys they send to fight. At the end of the day, it's just a big cycle. Wouldn't it save time and money to just not continue the war?"

He paused and thought some more.

"Still, it was nothing if not an exciting afternoon in getting here. As soon as we got to the base here some wounded soldiers also made an appearance, so what was supposed to be some casual R&R turned into emergency surgery for a start. Now we're at the hotel getting ready for dinner. But we've already made some new friends, doctors and nurses from other battalions," he wrote, thinking about their new acquaintances.

His mind especially drifted to Sam Brown. At least he would be seeing the doctor at most, if not all, of their sessions. 

Checking the time, he wrote a few more lines to his father before starting to get dressed, lest he risk being late in picking up Margaret and being the target of her wrath.

_______

Back at the 4077th, Burns burst into his tent.

"What is it now, Frank?" McIntyre sighed from where he sat, reading. "I just got out of a long surgery, and I'm not in the mood."

"I'm worried about Margaret," Burns moaned, sitting down.

McIntyre looked at him, unimpressed. "She and Hawkeye just left earlier today, it's not even been twelve hours. They're heading to a fancy conference, remember? I think it's us you should be worried about, have you seen what we're having for dinner tonight?"

"But they had to travel a while to get to the conference," Burns sighed. "And who knows what or who they could have run into on the way! And Pierce isn't exactly the best person to be guarding her."

"I'm going to forget you just said that and blame it on you having only two brain cells," McIntyre said, frowning. "But if you're so worried, go talk to Henry and ask him to check they got to Seoul safely."

"I will. I just have this feeling something has already happened," Burns stated. "I mean it this time!"

McIntyre rolled his eyes but closed his book and stood. "Let's go."

"What?"

"I'm not going to get any rest until you know they're okay, so let's go check. Together. Before I take some other action," McIntyre suggested, and Burns nodded several times, standing to follow the other man out.

"Right!"

They headed to the main building, entering through the company clerk's office.

"We're heading straight in to Colonel Blake's office," Burns announced to a surprised Radar, sat at his desk. "Important business."

McIntyre shrugged as Radar looked to him, and followed Frank in.

"What is it now, Frank?" Blake asked as he flipped through a file, and McIntyre laughed to himself as he took a seat to watch the scene unfold.

Burns shook his head. "I have a bad feeling about Margaret -"

"And Hawkeye," McIntyre added.

"- on her, their, way to Seoul," Burns said. "Can you check and see they got there safely?"

Their commanding officer sighed and sat back in his chair. "I haven't received any reports of anything," he said, frowning.

"But colonel," Burns whined. "The war is happening, anything could have happened!"

"Maybe they got captured and sent home?" McIntyre quipped, and Burns scowled at him.

"If I do, will you leave me alone?" Blake asked, and Burns nodded. "For the entire time they're away?" he clarified, and Burns nodded again. Blake sighed. "Fine. Radar!" he called out.

Radar popped his head into the office. "I'm on the line now to see if the major and captain got to Seoul," he informed them.

"See if Margaret and Pierce," Blake began. "Yeah, good, okay."

Burns began to pace and go on and on about how he should have been sent instead of Pierce, reminding them again of his higher rank, unaware that the others were ignoring him while he ranted.

A few moments later, Radar entered the office again.

"Well?" Burns asked.

"There was a report of mortar fire a few miles away from the Seoul base," Radar reported, and the room grew tense, exchanging a worried look. "But it was the opposite direction from where they were travelling from, so they arrived safely."

The others let out a collective exhale.

"See, Frank? All clear," Burns said, nodding.

"And," Radar began.

"There's more?" McIntyre asked surprised.

Radar nodded. "The commanding officer there sent his appreciation for the support Major Houlihan and Captain Pierce offered in providing medical aide to the wounded brought to the base."

Blake and McIntyre cheered; Burns seemed slightly stunned by the news.

"Ooh boy, of course they would!" McIntyre laughed.

"What a pair," Blake said, smiling. "Helping out when they should be resting."

"Well," Burns began, haughtily. "I told you I had a feeling something had happened!"

"Yeah, yeah, and they took care of it. Now they're probably relaxing and drinking, and so should we," McIntyre said. "Rosie's?"

"Rosie's," Blake agreed. "Out of my office now, Frank. And stay out!" he said, shooing the man out as the others departed.

"I still say I should have been sent instead!" Burns shouted as they left him outside the building

_______________

"It's not too late to turn back," Hawkeye said to Margaret that evening as they neared the ballroom the conference was using.

"Oh, shh," Margaret hissed at him. "Why can't you just enjoy this and not waffle about it all?"

Hawkeye sighed. "It's too stuffy. I'm actually ready for the lectures, and for the alcohol now, but the mingling and pretending I care about rank and what school people went to? I didn't like it back home, I don't like it now. It's too pretentious."

"Well, it's part of our job," she reminded him, as they entered the room. "Don't forget, we're representing the 4077th here, not just ourselves." She paused and waved. "Oh, look! Major Stern, I know her! I'm going to go say hello."

"And leave me unattended?" Hawkeye complained.

Margaret rolled her eyes. "Have a few drinks and don't go too crazy. I'll look for you later, otherwise be on time tomorrow morning," she warned him.

"I'll try," Hawkeye sighed, before she left. He shrugged to himself and headed for the closest bartender.

"Thank god the alcohol is free at this thing," he heard a voice say near his ear.

Looking to his right, the friendly face of Sam Brown smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"I'll say," Hawkeye agreed. "There's a reason I try to stay back at our unit so much."

"To avoid these gatherings?"

"That, and the booze is better."

Sam barked out a laugh at this. "In the middle of the war, your alcohol is better?"

Hawkeye turned back to the bar and studied it. "Well, sometimes. At least, after a long day in the OR it tastes just as good. Just burns a little going down."

"Amen to that," Sam said, and they were soon at the front of the line, grabbing their drinks and heading to a nearby table to sit.

"I didn't really want to come here," Sam admitted as they looked around the room. "I've been weaseling my way out of conferences for a bit, not that there's been a ton."

"Same," Hawkeye admitted. "What was it I was told? 'Pierce, you're the chief surgeon, you have to show your face or people will think we've made you up.'"

Sam laughed, a warm, rich laugh that made Hawkeye smile. "My CO said the same thing! I guess it's a chief surgeon thing, out here at least. Back home it's a badge of honor to have that title."

"And it comes with a bigger paycheck, and better benefits. Here it's a bit of a burden, and just means you'll probably be kept here longer than the other doctors you work with," Hawkeye mused, and Sam nodded.

"Too true. If only we could switch off the job every so often."

"Being surgeons, or being the chief surgeon? Because I wouldn't mind being a cook every now and then," Hawkeye commented, making the other man laugh again.

"Too similar to being a surgeon," Sam commented. "Perhaps just an enlisted clerk?"

"Army florist," Hawkeye suggested.

"Tent interior decorator," Sam offered, and Hawkeye nodded.

"Yes! It could be a whole new branch!"

They continued to drink and laugh, and were joined periodically by one or two of Sam's colleagues.

Eventually, Sam checked his watch as he drained his glass. "I know it's not late, but I should be heading up. It's getting to be that time."

"Going to try to call home?" Hawkeye casually asked.

"Ha, if I had someone to call," Sam said. "I'm just exhausted from today, and we have how many days of this ahead of us?" He yawned. "I need to try to get some rest so I have a chance at actually staying awake in these lectures. I'll see you tomorrow morning?"

Hawkeye nodded. "In the 'new ways to care for old wounds' lecture," he said. "I'll probably head up myself in a bit."

Sam nodded and waved, leaving the room.

Hawkeye sat back in his chair and studied the room as he drank, his mind trying to take it all in.

"What a change from the swamp," he laughed to himself.

__________

The next morning, there was a brisk knock on his door.

Hawkeye opened it and found Margaret standing in the hallway.

"Well, good morning to you too," he said. 

"Good morning," she said, nodding. "I just wanted to make sure you were awake."

"Do I look awake?" he asked, as he fixed his tie. "Because I could go back to bed, and you could come back to wake me again in a few hours..."

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Breakfast has started, and I'm hungry. I'll head down without you..." she warned, and he shook his head.

"No, no, I'm curious to see how much better the breakfast here is than what our cooks give us," Hawkeye said, slipping his jacket on and grabbing a folder. "Shall we?"

They walked down to the elevator.

"No guest last night?" she asked quietly.

"None that stayed over," he responded.

"You didn't!" she whispered, shocked.

"I didn't," Hawkeye admitted. "Just me, and a wonderful, big bed all to myself."

"No Captain Brown?"

"Well, we did run into each other last night, and kept each other company," he said. "Thankfully, or I think we both would have just been bored to death."

"Need I remind you we're here to learn and represent the unit," Margaret said, as they stepped into the elevator.

"I know, I know. You've only told me how many times, and the conference has barely begun?" he sighed. "And if I have any say in it, I'll get quite friendly with our Canadian allies," he said. "Or at least one in particular." Yawning, he studied her. "How was last night for you?"

Margaret smiled widely. "It was great! I saw a few friends I haven't seen in a while, and met two speakers whose talks I'm looking forward to attending."

They got off the elevator and headed to breakfast, soon sitting down with their food as coffee was poured for them.

Hawkeye hummed happily as he took a sip. "Mmm, good coffee. This is really why I agreed to come here."

She rolled her eyes but began to eat as they perused the schedule.

"Nurses have a few different sessions to attend," Margaret said, "but I think we should both attend the ones on burns, sutures, and travel concerns." She pointed at several different blocks on the schedule as she talked.

"At least they're spread out on different days," Hawkeye said. "No having too much fun in one day."

"Well, I'm glad we have a bit of an early ending tomorrow, the middle day," Margaret said. "I wouldn't mind doing a bit of shopping. I need a few things, and it would be nice to get something to take back for the nurses."

Hawkeye nodded. "I told Trapper I'd bring him back a little something. Maybe I'll grab a few postcards too."

She smiled. "Oh, we should send one back to the unit! How nice would that be? Something fun, festive, to cheer everyone up!"

Hawkeye laughed. "We'll get back before it will..."

"I know, but it's the thought that counts. Something to hang up. Something to brighten up the camp." She pursed her lips and nodded. "We're doing it."

"Yes, dear," Hawkeye said, signaling for more coffee. "Maybe I should just bring back some of this instead," he laughed, nodding at his coffee cup.

____

"How was the morning for you?" Hawkeye asked, as he flopped into the chair next to Margaret, setting his lunch plate down at his place.

"Very informative," she responded. "I was at the nurse's roundtable all morning, we talked about a little bit of everything!"

"My ears were burning," he mused as he began to eat, and Margaret scowled at him as she picked up her own utensils.

"Real challenges we face, other than doctors who sometimes lack boundaries, both personal and professional ones."

"I have boundaries," Hawkeye said. "I had a boundary about going abroad, but the army had other ideas about it."

"Well, I received some great feedback on problems with scheduling that I was running into, and was able to offer some help to others as well. A lot of us exchanged contact information so we can continue to keep this type of support running."

"I see," Hawkeye said. "And was there a certain nurse in your group?"

"I don't know what you mean," she said, primly.

"Perhaps the same nurse you keep looking around to see?"

"Pierce!" Margaret hissed. "Don't embarrass me!"

"Who's embarrassing you? I'm helping," he said, shrugging. "I'm offering a kind shoulder to lean on, a like-minded one."

She frowned. "Could you be any more obvious?"

"Only to you," he chuckled.

Margaret shook her head. "While my focus is the conference, I'll admit that she's nice to talk to. But, I just don't know what to do. It's usually frowned on, and I didn't exactly think I'd be...pursuing...anything while I was here," she said in a lowered voice. "Not that I even know...that...about her..."

"So don't pursue anything," Hawkeye nonchalantly said as he ate.

"Don't?" She sighed. "First you tell me I should go for it, now you're saying I shouldn't? Make up your mind..."

"I mean, don't pursue, don't feel pressure about it all," Hawkeye clarified. "Let it just happen, like you would with anyone, anywhere. Maybe something comes out of it, and maybe it doesn't go past friendship or anything." He shrugged. "It's wartime, who knows what's going to happen for anyone these days."

Margaret nodded as she considered this. "You're right. I'm making too big of a deal of this to myself. If it happens, it happens. If it does, I could be ready. Maybe," she said, wrinkling her forehead as she thought about it. "And if it doesn't, at least I was open to it."

"Exactly," Hawkeye said. 

"And if I'm reading into this all wrong?" she asked, sighing.

Hawkeye sipped his drink and gave her a soft smile. "It's not a big deal. You're not pillaging and throwing her over your shoulder, unless you're into that sort of thing," he said, waggling his eyebrows.

"Oh, be serious!" Margaret hissed.

"Margaret, relax. Take it easy, see how it goes, don't pressure yourself," he reminded her.

She nodded and poked at the food on her plate. "See how it goes, I can do that," she said to herself, trying to give herself a pep-talk. "You're right. See how it goes, let it be. The chips will fall where they fall..."

____

They were busy for the remainder of the day attending different conference sessions, and that evening followed the other attendees headed towards the ballroom for the first speaker dinner.

"I hope they don't show pictures," Hawkeye said as he and Margaret neared the tables set up outside the room, some with information they could peruse, some with pictures from the field, and some with the seating chart layout.

"It's about patient care," she said, reaching for their name settings. "If it's necessary, they should. I doubt by now any of us are squeamish about seeing some of our work while we eat, but the conference packet makes it sound like post-op information rather than anything else. There we are, table 32."

"I stand by it," Hawkeye said. "No pictures of patients unless they're the ones I'll be seeing when I home."

"You just don't stop, do you?" Margaret sighed. "There's our table," she said, leading the way.

"I'll get our drinks," Hawkeye said, leaving his name setting in front of the seat to her right. "I'm going to need a double, just to get through the pre-speaker speaker."

As he departed, a familiar voice sounded from her left.

"Well, fancy seeing you here!"

Margaret turned towards the voice and smiled. "Lieutenant Kelly!"

"Please, call me Carla," Carla said. "Even though we're in uniform, let's pretend we're at a fancy dinner and not a conference."

Margaret laughed. "Of course. Which table are you at?"

"This one, I think," Carla said. "Number 32?"

"That's us! This seat is free, if you'd like," Margaret said, motioning to the seat to her left, and Carla smiled as she sat in it.

"My group was one of the unlucky ones that got split up for tonight," Carla said. "Though, running into you here, maybe it was lucky after all!"

Margaret smiled, and they talked about the conference sessions as the soup was being served.

Just as his bowl was set down, Hawkeye finally rejoined them.

"Ladies," he greeted them. "That took forever! We should pass a decree limiting medical personnel to a four-drink limit at any one time."

"I was wondering where you had gone," Margaret commented. "Pierce, you remember Carla," she re-introduced, and he smiled. 

"Of course. I noticed you had joined our table and decided to be forward and include you in our drink order," he said, passing the women glasses.

"Thank you, captain," Carla said, accepting the drink.

"Hawkeye," he corrected her. "We're all friends here."

Margaret blushed slightly as she sipped her drink, and they introduced themselves to a few more officers who joined their table, sitting across from them.

"Isn't this a lovely hotel?" Carla observed. "I had time off in Seoul before, but I didn't stay anywhere near as nice as this."

"Our taxpayer dollars, hard at work," Hawkeye commented, finishing his soup. "But it is nice to have a real bed, not share a room with two other men, and have a bathroom all to myself. How will I ever go back?"

The women laughed and shook their heads.

"I don't have to share a room back at my unit, but it's definitely not as nice as this place," a voice said behind them. "Mind if I join?"

"Friendly faces are always welcomed," Hawkeye said, greeting Sam.

Introductions were made again, as he sat to Hawkeye's right. 

"What are the odds you were placed at this table?" Margaret asked Sam, who smiled.

"Not odds, I was just bored at my table and saw an opening here with you," he laughed. "Why sit with the same people I see day in, day out, when I could mingle and make new friends?"

"See, Margaret, this is why we should get a divorce," Hawkeye quipped, and Margaret coughed into her napkin.

"Pierce," she said, glaring at him. "Don't joke about that."

"You're not..." Carla began, looking between the two.

"Only friends," Hawkeye clarified. "And sometimes she even denies that."

Margaret rolled her eyes. "We're just coworkers. And you're insufferable," she said to him.

"To insufferable coworkers," Hawkeye posed, raising his glass to toast it.

"And insufferable new friends," Sam said, laughing, tapping his glass against Hawkeye's. 

The women laughed and cheered the men, while toasting themselves with a nicer comment, and moved slightly so the entrees could be placed.

"Good evening," a voice boomed from the microphone. "As our food is being served, please prepare questions for tonight's speaker, as we will be opening up time for these at the end of their talk."

"Can we ask when the war is ending?" Hawkeye said loudly, and Sam and Carla laughed as Margaret scowled at him. He sighed as he picked up his fork and knife. "With food this good, I really may never go home now."

"That's fair, but I've heard of a good restaurant not far from here," Sam said to him. "A real hole in the wall, locals only place. Good food, good drinks, even better prices."

"Now you're talking, that sounds like a good night out," Hawkeye said. "When should we go?"

Sam smiled, his eyes crinkling at the corners. "I'm free tomorrow night if you are?" he suggested. "After all, we don't have anything here in the evening."

Hawkeye nodded, feeling Margaret's gaze on them. "The major and I were just talking earlier about going out shopping when we had a chance. What were you going to get, Margaret?"

She smiled. "Oh! Some toiletries, some makeup, and something nice for the girls back at the camp."

Carla nodded and gently nudged her. "I was thinking the same thing! We could go out together, make it a real girls night out!"

Margaret smiled at her. "That sounds wonderful!"

The pairs continued to talk, making separate plans, before the room was shushed for the speaker.

Hawkeye and Margaret exchanged a look, and he gently nodded at her and raised his glass, applauding her news.

_____ 

"What a wonderful dinner, and an even better speaker," Margaret sighed as they headed towards the elevator later that night. 

"I have to admit, it was better than I expected, though the alcohol helped," Hawkeye said, nodding at some doctors they passed. "There were a few suggestions we could definitely take back home and try out."

"Well, it sounds like you're finally keeping an open mind," she said. "I'm surprised you weren't too distracted with Captain Brown..."

"And what an amazing distraction he is," Hawkeye added, winking at her. "Now I just have to get through the conference tomorrow and I can let him distract me more. And look at you, scoring your own plans!"

Margaret pursed her lips. "It will be fun, I admit, to have some time out on the town, to let loose a bit."

"A date," he corrected her, in a sing-song voice. "Wear something nice."

"I only brought uniforms," she said, frowning.

"What?"

"What?" she asked, shrugging. "We're here for a conference, why would I bring casual clothes?"

Hawkeye mimicked her shrug. "I always do for these events. After all, I prefer that to my actual uniform, and it's not like we can walk around naked."

"Be serious," she hissed as they got on the elevator.

"I am. But, see if Carla has something you can borrow," he suggested, and she paused as she thought about it. 

"Maybe," she admitted. "It just seems a bit forward."

"It's just clothes," Hawkeye commented. "And it's something to bond over. You're not borrowing anything intimate, unless you want to," he said, waggling his eyebrows.

The elevator pinged at her floor and she stepped out.

"Thank you for the suggestions," Margaret said. "Goodnight, Pierce."

"Goodnight, Hotlips," he said, winking, as the doors closed.

Strolling into his room a few minutes later, Hawkeye took off his uniform jacket and loosened his tie as he gazed out the window.

"Sam Brown," he said, smiling. "To good food, good company, and soon, good memories..."

______

The next day, Margaret and Hawkeye attended several conference sessions together.

"Is it just me or is there a bit of a buzz today?" Hawkeye observed as they headed to the last session. "And it's not just the wine served at lunch."

"I think people are excited to have the night free," Margaret agreed. "I know I am."

"For your 'maybe' date?" Hawkeye said in her ear as they settled into their seats. 

"Yes," Margaret said, sitting straighter in her chair. "Not that I'm expecting anything. Dinner, shopping, girl talk. It will be a nice change from the usual antics at home."

"I love our antics," Hawkeye said. "They keep me sane in the insanity of war."

She scowled at him before turning her attention back to the speaker, who was just beginning.

____

"Finally, I thought it would never end," Hawkeye said, rolling his shoulders as they packed up and began to leave the room.

"I hope you paid attention, the suture technique they suggested seems effective," Margaret said, and Hawkeye shrugged.

"I did, but until I try it out myself a few times I won't know for sure. Not that I'm asking for casualties," he added.

He checked the time and smiled. "Well, time to shower and change. I'll see you tomorrow morning to gab about our nights, unless you're not alone over the pancakes."

"I'm sure it won't be anything like that," Margaret said. "At least, not for me."

"Margaret!" Hawkeye playfully admonished her. "What are you suggesting about me?"

"Nothing," she said, innocently. "But I know you and my nurses. Have a good night yourself. And try to behave?"

"No promises, but I'll do my best," Hawkeye said, and she shook her head.

They were soon in their own rooms, getting ready. Hawkeye dressed in his field OD green pants and t-shirt, with his trusty blue and white floral Hawaiian shirt on top of it, open.

"The perfect 'in this country against my will, but take my money' outfit," he sighed.

In her own room, Margaret was pleased to see she had some semi-civilian clothing at the bottom of her bag, one of her light brown standard issue turtlenecks.

"At least it fits nicely," she sighed, holding it up. "And it doesn't fully scream 'uniform. I'll pair it with one of my uniform skirts, and let my hair down..."

____

"Eating by yourself?" Hawkeye asked, as he entered breakfast the next morning.

"I am," Margaret said, sipping her coffee. "And you?"

"Now that you're here I'm not," he said. "Good night?"

She smiled softly. "It was."

"What happened?"

Margaret looked around, noting they were several tables away from anyone else. "It was fun. We bought some makeup before having dinner and drinks, then bought some souvenirs for our nurses, and a few other things."

"Did you buy me anything pretty?" Hawkeye asked, digging into his breakfast.

"Hardly," she scoffed before leaning in closer. "But we did buy matching blouses, as a memento."

Hawkeye smiled at her. "That's nice. Something to think of her by."

Before they could discuss it more, a conference worker approached them.

"Major Houlihan, Captain Pierce, of the 4077th?" they asked.

The two officers exchanged a look and nodded.

"Telegram," the worker said, passing it to them. "We'll have transportation ready for you soon," they said, before leaving.

"What is it?" Hawkeye asked as Margaret read it.

She frowned. "Colonel Blake apologizes but they received warning that there could be a large number of incoming wounded tonight."

Hawkeye sighed and shook his head. "If they know there will be so many wounded, why even attempt whatever it is they're going to attempt?" He paused. "Does Henry want us back at the camp?"

"I'm afraid so," she said. "We should pack up and head out."

"So much for the last day of the conference," Hawkeye sighed.

Margaret raised an eyebrow at him. "Were you actually looking forward to it?"

"I was looking forward to another day of luxury," he said. "But work is work, unless you're okay with me going AWOL?"

"Not on your life, doctor," she said. "I suppose I won't get to say goodbye to Carla."

"Write her a note," Hawkeye suggested. "The hotel will get it to her. And I'm sure she'll understand."

Margaret smiled, a smile tinged with a hint of sadness. "Yes, of course. If anyone would, she will."

They finished their breakfast and went to their rooms to pack.

Hawkeye folded everything and put it in his bag, then checked the time, before sitting at his desk.

He added a final few lines to his letter and sealed the envelope, addressing it to his father, before picking up another piece of hotel stationary.

"Dear Sam," he began. "Sorry I had to run out, but duty calls. If only it called me home!"

Hawkeye wrote a short goodbye thanking him for keeping him company at the craziness of a medical conference, and gave him the contact information for the 4077th.

"If you're ever in that part of Korea, feel free to drop by, and I'll buy you a drink," he wrote. "Until next time, Hawkeye."

He nodded and sealed it in another envelope, labelling it for the captain, and grabbed everything as he headed out the door.

He paused at the front desk in the lobby.

"Can you put this in the outgoing mail, international," Hawkeye asked, passing the letter to his father. "And this to Captain Brown, part of the conference," he said, passing another. "And this, in-country mail," he said, pulling out a postcard addressed to the 4077th.

The young woman at the front desk nodded and smiled, accepting all items and assuring him they would be delivered swiftly.

"Could you add this for a conference attendee," Margaret said, joining him, passing the front desk her own envelope. "Lieutenant Kelly, of the 3099th."

The hotel worker again nodded and smiled, and Margaret turned to Hawkeye.

"Ready? They said our ride is here."

"Of course," Hawkeye said. "Hotel, you served us well."

________ 

They were given a jeep to drive themselves back, as there were no drivers to spare.

Hawkeye drove, steering around potholes and speeding back.

"What a shame, having to leave the conference early," Margaret sighed. "I'm glad I was able to get some shopping done, I have to admit."

"I know, I had so much more alcohol to drink," Hawkeye agreed, and Margaret shook her head.

"Just think about the sessions we're missing today. I wanted to attend on last roundtable with some of the other nurses..."

"And with one nurse in particular, eh?" Hawkeye teased.

"Maybe," Margaret said, looking at the road to her right.

"I'm glad you broadened your horizons, had some fun."

She nodded. "It wasn't anything out of the ordinary, in a way, but it was a nice way to ease into...new choices, new options. Not make too big of a deal out of it."

Hawkeye glanced at her and smiled. "That's the spirit!"

"What a life, what a war," Margaret sighed. "How strange this all is, that we can go from treating the wounded, to the fancy comforts of the hotel, and back again, in just a few days."

"The world is a small place," Hawkeye said, mournfully. "You never know where you'll end up, or who you'll meet."

"Maybe it was fate," she said, nodding to herself. "Meeting the people we did. Right place, right time."

"Right place, right time, right war," he agreed. "Makes me miss med school sometimes and the slow pace of its fast pace, compared to here and now."

They arrived back at the 4077th in the early afternoon, and Radar hurried out to greet them, ushering them into Blake's office.

Blake greeted them and began to catch them up on what was expected that afternoon.

"Radar!" the colonel called out.

Radar entered again, with a file in his hands. 

"Here's the latest inventory, taken while you were away, major," Radar said, passing it to Margaret.

"Radar, where's the latest inventory?" Blake said, as Radar was passing Margaret the file. "Oh, good. And we're thinking of -"

"Extra cots are set up in the camp," Radar said.

"Setting up extra cots," Blake finished.

"Quick, what number am I thinking of?" Hawkeye asked Radar, who smiled bashfully and left.

"Sorry again that you had to leave the conference early," Blake said to the others. "How was it?"

Hawkeye and Margaret exchanged a look. 

"Enlightening, Henry," Hawkeye said. "We learned a lot."

Margaret smiled. "Lots of new things gained while we were there."

"Good," Blake said. "Dismissed, go catch up with everyone while we wait for the call."

They nodded and left, and outside Margaret caught his arm.

"You won't go spouting off about Lieutenant Kelly, will you?" Margaret asked in a low voice, and Hawkeye smiled widely, his eyes crinkling.

"I wouldn't dream of it. What happens in Seoul, stays in Seoul."

She shook her head but smiled. "Thank you, for your help."

"Anytime," Hawkeye said, waving as he headed to his tent.

______

A few weeks later, everyone was in the chow tent eating dinner, reading the mail that had been delivered that afternoon.

"Anything good?" McIntyre asked the table.

"A letter from home," Blake said, smiling goofily at his letter.

"My dad replied to my second to last letter," Hawkeye said. "I think my last one is making its way to him about now."

"And a postcard from Tokyo?" McIntyre asked. "From a Sam, huh? Who's she?"

"Someone I met at the conference Margaret and I went to," Hawkeye said, catching Margaret's eye and winking.

The conversation moved on, but when everyone else was distracted, she discretely pulled out an envelope, and showed Hawkeye quickly that she had received mail from Carla, smiling as she tucked it away to read later.


End file.
